Total Drama Titans: PAINTBALL!
Welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last episode the campers were competing in a boat race. The Titans East managed to win it and get the immunity while Hotspot's team, ehhh. Later his team flanked on Hotspot and got him eliminated as he kinda burnt up his boat, guess he wasn't so hotheaded after all, but stay tuned to see whose eliminated in this episode of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 9: PAINTBALL! Wildebeast: shame to see Hotspot go Herald: well he did well, burn our boat Pantha: yes but, you did say it was fully stable and we were falling behind Herald: well we did have extra weight on........ Pantha and Wildebeast: excuse me Herald: no,no guys i didn't mean it like dat (they leave him alone) Herald: oops (with the Bass) Robin: you know guys, i think we should vote off Red X Raven: why Robin: well hes just, hes not a team player and hes a villain Beast Boy: dude, or your just jealous Robin: jealous... me of Red X, nah Raven: well he is a lot relaxed than you are, maybe its because everyone laughs at you when he says something Robin: HES NOT, I AM NOT JEALOUS Beast Boy: whatever dude, ima go get lunch Control Freak: NOPE, YOUR GONNA BE AT THE CAMPSITE Beast Boy:ugh DUDE DO YOU HAVE TO SNEAK UP ON US ALWAYS Control Freak: yep, campsite now (at the campsite) Control Freak: CAMPERS, TODAY YOU WILL BE HUNTING Kole: WHAT, why Control Freak: with paintball guns, chill. Some of you campers will be hunters and the rest, the deer Raven: really Control Freak: yep now the hunters will be Beast Boy, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Kole, Angel, Starfire and Argent (he gives them guns, goggles and hats) and the rest of you are moose (he gives them antlers and tails) Now 30 seconds headstart for the Deer..........NOW (After 30 seconds) Blackfire: psst Angel, go get some chips would ya Angel: where from, the woods Blackfire: no, the cafeteria NOW Angel: ok, ok *Angel* man shes bossy Red X: ugh this is so dumb (Kyd Wykkyd agrees with him by nodding) (they get hit by Beast Boy) Beast Boy: in your face dudes (Control Freak passes them hunter gear) Control Freak: when deer is hunted they turn into hunters, like a zombie sort of thing ya know Red X: i see (he loads gun and then shoots Billy Numerous behind him) Billy Numerous: aw come on Billy 2: ha you cant catch me Kid Flash: thats my line (Red X tries shooting Kid but he dodges and the paint hits Raven, Robin and other campers) Kid Flash: laters (he zooms off) (with Angel who is waiting for CinderBlock to get out of the cafeteria. Eventually he does) Angel: perfect (she goes inside and gets the chips) (After that, Gnnark, Gizmo, Aqualad, Herald, Pantha and WildeBeast get hit and turn to hunters) Gnnark: Gnnark???? Kole: well, you aim and fire the paint at other players (he still is confused) Argent: ok lets do this...... what do i do again Jinx: just shoot anyone with antlers Mas: uh oh si estuvieran allí (Red X hits them from behind and then hits Bee and Aqualad) Aqualad: perfect (he shoots Pantha) (Later Blackfire, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Mammoth, Killowat, Private H.I.V.E, WonderGirl and Cheshire are the only ones left) (Angel sneaks out but then sees CinderBlocks shadow in the door) Angel: uh oh (she hides under table but then sneezes) CinderBlock: huh??? (he looks around) hmmm (Quickly Angel escapes and meets back with Angel until) *Angel* it hits me, why am i doing this for...BLACKFIRE Blackfire: what took you so long, now gimme the chips Angel: here (she hands her the chips, but with a hole in it) Blackfire: where have they all gone, Angel: i swear they were there a moment ago Blackfire: i don't care, get me more Angel: you know what, no, you don't tell me what to do, go get them yourself Blackfire: how dare you, im giving you 1 last chance, your nothing without me and i can get you outta here. Angel: oh yeah (Starfire comes) Starfire: why are we fighting Blackfire: don't blow this for yourself (Angel shoots her) Blackfire: grrr.....Starfire give me your gun (she snatches it and shoots Angel) (Cheshire sees and helps out Angel) Cheshire: hey leave her alone Blackfire: make me (she shoots Cheshire) (Cheshire and Angel repeatedly shoot Blackfire) Private H.I.V.E: wow, there pretty cool when they shoot eachother (Argent shoots him) (After that Kid Flash is the only one remaining) Control Freak: CHALLENGE OVER, GET TO THE CAMPSITE NOW *Kid Flash* that was easy ( Jinx shoots him through the window ) (at the campsite) Control Freak: So people have been stealing food, shooting other people on their team and not been following the challenge (they all bow in disappointment) Control Freak: AWESOME, but because Kid Flash won it for the team Killer Bass, to campsite (at the campsite) Control Freak: so, you know what will happen, marshmellows go to Raven, Jinx, Beast Boy, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Hotspot, Kole, Red X and Pantha. Now Robin, Won dergirl and Private H.I.V.E. Next marshmellow goes to.... Wondergirl. WonderGirl: cool, good luck guys Control Freak: So Robin and H.I.V.E, next marshmellow goes to..... Robin Private H.I .V.E: AWW WHAT, COME ON MAN Comtrol Freak: sorry man, get on the boat of losers (he goes) So thats Private H.I.V.E gone, next challenge the campers gonna make me a sandwich Raven: really....... Control Freak: yep.....so stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans